roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Rocket GotG/Between "me" and "Rocket"
About "Rocket" Many may wonder why i like "Rocket" Raccoon in guardians of the galaxy, not only because he's a "badass" and pretty much the smartest in the team and currently, the only one who has not yet "saw" Thanos in the Avengers, Infinity War. It because the way "Rocket" behaves and all the things he has been trhough, even though he does not care what goin' off or how dangerous situation is on the outside, but in the inside "Rocket" is actually afraid and doesn't it to anyone, other than "fooling them." There are many things that "Rocket" dislikes and always heavily against "Terra" aka "Earth" even though he been on Wakanda which is also located on Earth, meaning that "Rocket" wouldn't be there very long. Question is, why rocket hates Earth? Well, because in his instinct he believes that "terrans" humans are vicious and cruel. "Rocket" did went Earth long before he met Groot, though his history could be different in the MCU but he still reacts and hates "terrans" either way. Is "Rocket" really from Earth? That difficult to say, but in my opinion of Rocket's story of that he was "born" on a planet called "Halfworld" which is located in Andromeda in a system called "Keystone Quadrant." But, if he did born on Halfworld and the way how Yondu conflict "Rocket" in GotG it could be possible that the Ravagers didn't just abducted Peter Quill Star-Lord but also may abducted "Rocket's family" from Earth as well, and possibly along with other "terran animals" so it could be transported back to Halfworld. Maybe Yondu was on a contract to bring them to Halfworld? Only to find out they were used as experimental subjects and then "Rocket" born, only to be Halfworld's new experimental project to enhance and strengthen "Rocket" via genetic and cybernetic engineering. Rocket is also known as "Subject: 89P13" as his experimental name given by alien scientist. What Rocket's life before, during and after the experiment on halfworld? Rocket was too young to be experimented after his birth, keeping his "parents" alive only to allow "Rocket" to live and fed till he is old and strong enough to pass through seires of experiments at a young-ish age. Though during the early stages of his life on Halfworld. "Rocket" almost lacks knowledge on use of technology and spends most of his time with "Lylla" an terran Otter. They both been through similar tests/experiments only then in later life that Lylla was no good to the scientists and prepped her for termination. Also in later life few moments before "Lylla's ternimation." Rocket gains further and advance knowledge and intelligence to take apart some control mechanisms and build a small control bypass unit, with ability to access most of the cage doors to be unlocked and some access to open sealed door. During those moments, Lylla wished to live in a peaceful place on halfworld where no harm can be caused and Rocket agrees and will follow to wherever she goes. Sadly... Only to find out that Lylla is set for termination and Rocket hopes that his and her dreams won't be lost, but the robot gotten Lylla so Rocket uses the bypass unit on his arm to open up his cage, to reach for hers and saves Lylla, then more of the robots came and supposed to trap both Rocket and Lylla in the lab room, but Rocket "rip" and "tear" the robot apart but it was already to late for Lylla... Cut the long story short, Rocket saw Lylla "limping" and she wanted Rocket to leave as she keeps the entrance door open via control panel so Rocket could escape from the facility, but he didn't want to leave Lylla behind so he grabbed her and rushed through the door as it about to close. Rocket escapes the facility carrying Lylla on his arms as he runs through the forest. Eventually, Rocket lay Lylla on a soft semi-even ground and she says a few words and loves Rocket, as he holds her "hand" and he loves her too. Rocket cried and lost all of hope when Lylla died, leaving Rocket "alone" on Halfworld on a quest for survival to escape from Halfworld itself. There a lot more to Rocket than just a few paragraphs but i don't have time to explain them all and probably be too much to read. Though Rocket didn't met Groot till get end up being captured by a group of imperial guards and puts him in a prison complex where Groot is also located. They both hated each other at first. It was Groot who made Rocket to be his friend. I know this supposed to be more of a "blog" but i tend to share more of the stories of fictional characters more than my own real to share. Though, Rocket will always be my favourite character, he may hate terrans but i still care for him, even though he's only a fictional character. Category:Blog posts